


Knowledge

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Brothels, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Kitsune, Magic, Magic-Users, Manipulation, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Kai and Oishi were planning to ambush Kira ? She couldn't have that now could she ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

So Kai and Oishi were planning to ambush Kira ? On the way to Kira's wedding prayers for himself and Mika, no less. Well, Mizuki couldn't have that happen now could she ? After all, imagine if herself and Cynder could marry she would've been incredibly angry at the interruption. She grinned as the ronin left completely under her spell. With the knowledge that Oishi always wore his ancestral sword, she would spring her trap and make sure that the ringleader of the 47 ronin was dead at last.  


End file.
